


Teaser 5: The Spine

by TheWritingFox



Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [5]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: This is teaser 5 of 6 for a three part series inspired by a roelplay.
Relationships: The Spine/Original Female Character
Series: Yeehaw, Bang Bang [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987078
Kudos: 4





	Teaser 5: The Spine

_The Spine could see Sparky's face light up as the copper bot took in the colorful sights of the festival, he smiles at her reaction and feels his core warm up with fondness._

_He had expressed his qualms about going through another of Hatchworth's Blue Matter portals but seeing how Sparky and his siblings were now so happy and enjoying themselves relaxed him a bit._

_Maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea after all. Gently taking Sparky's hand in his own, they walk through the fair. She flashes him a sweet smile and and starts to slowly swing their hands back and forth as they went along._

_The tall silver bot lets out a gentle sigh of steam in a small puff. This whole town seemed so idealic and peaceful._

**Author's Note:**

> Almost time for the first chapter! I'm really excited to share this story with everyone.


End file.
